Respect
by PunknOrtonlover
Summary: So this is another one shot for my bestie xxFallingSkiesxx and I know its not my best work but its something :) I promise you the next one I write for you will be amazing. Enjoy this one though in the meantime lol i own the story, and the character Haley, xxFallingSkiesxx owns character Taylor please read and review!


Monday Night Raw started with Punk and Heyman in the middle of the ring; Punk was sitting in a chair while Heyman stood behind him holding the WWE title high above his head.

"I am not leaving this ring until I get the respect I deserve! After last night all of you should be bowing down to me…I defeated your favorite golden boy, AND Ryback to retain MY WWE championship! I am pretty much God around here. Give me my respect!" The WWE champion stood up and tossed the chair aside, the crowd continued to boo loudly, getting under the champs skin.

He slid out of the ring and began shouting at a few of the fans at ringside; suddenly music played and she stepped out onto the stage. She smiled and touched a few fans hands as she walked down the ramp and got into the ring with Heyman. Punk was still shouting at the crowd but when he did finally re-enter the ring and turned around he was completely shocked at who was standing across from him.

"Taylor…" Punk stared in amazement.

"What's the matter Punk? You look like you've seen a ghost" Taylor again smiled, she was loving the reaction from Punk.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked confused.

"Interrupting you obviously.." she answered simply.

"Listen…because we have a past I'm gonna let this little interruption slide. So, why don't you go backstage and wait for me and we'll catch up the right way" Punk told her and winked.

Taylor scoffed and smacked Punk as hard as she could before exiting the ring. Punk glared and rubbed his jaw as he watched her walk away.

The blue eyed brunette was excited to be back and even more excited to be alongside her best friend in the business once again, Haley Michaels. The two divas had been friends ever since they were little. Their dads were legendary icons in the business so they were bound to join the WWE in some way.

"I can't believe Punk said that to you T, I'm sorry. He's been a real jackass these past few months. I don't like being around him more than I have to. Someone really needs to take him down a peg or two." Haley said as the two girls walked down the hall.

"Yea, he's definitely not the same Phil I know and love…" Taylor sighed sadly. She was excited to return and get back together with the only man she's ever loved; but after the way he acted out in the ring she wasn't sure she wanted him back.

The two girls entered the Women's locker room where Kaitlyn and Natalya sat chatting amongst themselves. Both girls excitedly welcomed Taylor back and took turns giving her a hug.

As the girls were catching up on gossip there was a loud knock on the door, Natalya was closest to the door so she opened it and a relaxed smile formed when she moved aside and let the person enter. A huge smile lit up Taylor's face when she saw Hunter enter the locker room and the two shared a big hug.

"Welcome back baby girl" Hunter replied gruffly with a smile.

"Thanks dad" Taylor said.

"I didn't exactly come in here to just welcome you back though…" Hunter added.

"Okay" Taylor replied slowly, she wasn't sure she exactly liked where this was heading.

"Creative have been talking the past several weeks, prior to you coming back and they wanted to put someone with Punk; someone who could stand toe to toe with him. Honey, what I'm trying to say is that your gonna be in a storyline with Punk…starting next week" Hunter explained.

The blood drained from the blue eyed diva's face as she saw the seriousness on her father's face. After what had just happened out in the ring…how in the world were they going to coexist? They had a past and although she didn't blame him for her injury; she did hold a little bit of anger towards him for not being there as much for her. _Oh boy_, she thought to herself _this should be real interesting_

THE END or TO BE CONTINUED

(please read and review and let me know if this should be a chapter one shot)


End file.
